


MANHANDLED

by dancermk



Series: Satisfy Me [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Little bit fluffy, M/M, Mickey likes to be manhandled, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, This fic is a bit cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancermk/pseuds/dancermk
Summary: Mickey is out at his favourite gay bar looking to get an itch scratched.  He's in the mood to be manhandled, so when he spots a hot muscular redhead on the dance floor with fire in his eyes, he thinks it might be his lucky night.This fic is smutty but you'll need to read it to see where it ends up!!
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Satisfy Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959118
Comments: 74
Kudos: 283





	MANHANDLED

Mickey is seated at the bar of his favourite gay club looking for a little excitement. He’s been working doubles the last week and his body aches. Now he wants it to ache for a whole different reason. Turning around, he scans the club, seeing a few good options—the bottoms outnumber the tops, as always - but he knows he’s not your average bottom and some dudes get off on dominating a guy like him. And sometimes he gets off on being dominated. Mickey isn’t always in the mood to be manhandled and submissive, but when the urge takes over nothing will satisfy the itch until he indulges. It’s got nothing to do with who he is in his day-to-day life, it’s just a kink that surfaces from time to time.

And one of those times is right now. When he spots a tall, muscular redhead on the dancefloor, it piques his interest. Maybe late 20s like himself, the guy has his shirt off and his eyes closed as he rolls his pelvis in time to the r’n’b beat. The sweat on his chest makes his skin glisten under the lights, his nipples standing erect as he drags one hand down his abs and over his cock. Mickey isn’t sure if the redhead’s already at full mast, but if he’s not, then he’s fucking huge. His cock is laying up to one side, and if it were pointing straight up, the head would peak out of his skin-tight jeans. Mickey licks his lips, wishing it was, so he could walk over there and lick into the slit, taste him, tease him.

When the redhead opens his eyes, they immediately fall upon him. He looks the guy up and down, biting on his bottom lip before smirking and raising one eyebrow. The redhead rakes a hand through his hair, brushing it back as it gets increasingly wet the more he sweats from dancing. Mickey ups the ante and spreads his legs wide apart in invitation. It works. Never taking their eyes off each other, the redhead strides right up to him, stepping in between his legs and placing one arm on each side of him on the bar—caging him in.

It’s everything Mickey wants. While he’s still seated on the bar stool the green-eyed beauty leans forward and looks him straight in the eye. So many questions are silently asked and answered. Blood rushes to his cock, and his hole squeezes in anticipation.

The redhead breathes Mickey in, dilated pupils scanning over his face, pausing on his lips. Whispering in Mickey’s ear, the guy says, “So fucking sexy. Gonna tie you up to my bed and fuck your sweet, tight hole.”

Mickey’s heart is pounding hard, and the guy is yet to lay a single finger on him. When a warm, wet tongue laps at his earlobe, Mickey moans. 

“You gonna get on your knees and use those pouty wet lips to suck my cock?” A hand slides up his thigh and cups his dick. “Mmm, I can see you already want it. What’s your name?” the redhead asks as he squeezes Mickey’s cock through his jeans.

“You can call me Aleksandr,” he replies. “You know what to do with that cock of yours?”

The guy chuckles, “I wish I could pull it out right here and own your ass in front of everyone. Aleksandr, you are mine tonight. Let’s get the fuck out of here. I’m Clay.”

Clay grabs him by the shirt and pulls him off the bar stool, sliding a hand around to cop a feel of his ass. “Fuck, Aleksandr, you’re gonna pull these ass cheeks apart real slow for me and beg me to eat you out.”

*

Thirty minutes later Mickey is pushed hard up against a hotel room wall as Clay bites and sucks at his neck. His arms are pinned, and his legs spread, powerless to move. Clay is rough as fuck with him, and his cock is throbbing in response. The redhead grabs his shirt and drags him across the room, licks forcefully into his mouth then shoves him down onto the bed.

“Take your fucking clothes off,” Clay commands, looking him up and down.

Mickey starts to take off his shirt.

“Slower.”

Mickey slows down, stretching up as he takes the shirt over his head, before throwing it to the floor. He tweaks at his own nipples as he bites his bottom lip, Clay moaning in response. He stands up and pops the button on his jeans as Clay moves backwards and leans against the wall. The redhead places a hand over his own cock and rubs it through the fabric as Mickey unzips, slowly strips his jeans down, slips out of his shoes and then pants.

Mickey’s erection is straining against his boxer briefs, a wet patch clearly visible.

“Touch yourself,” Clay demands as he pops the button and unzips his own jeans. As the fly on the jeans opens, Mickey can see the head of Clay’s cock sticking out of his skintight briefs, a bead of pre-cum building in the slit. Mickey moans in appreciation, wanting to lap at it, get the taste into his mouth.

Instead, he does as he’s told and slips his hand into his boxers, relishing his own touch as he languidly begins stroking his cock. Letting his head lull back, he closes his eyes and sighs with pleasure. 

“Alexsandr, look at me,” Clay instructs after he’s been playing with himself for a while. When Mickey opens his eyes, the redhead is mimicking his strokes, jerking his own cock in time with Mickey. His temperature soars at the sight, desperately wanting to get a better look at the redhead’s cock. “Turn around. Remove your boxers and show me your fuckhole.”

Mickey turns as instructed, putting his thumbs into his boxers and dragging them down at an excruciatingly slow pace. Once his ass is revealed, he hears Clay’s breath hitch, followed by a deep groan. He steps out of his briefs once they hit the floor and then climbs onto the bed on all fours, only spreading his knees wide at the last minute.

“Show me.”

Mickey lowers his head down to the bed so he can reach back with both hands. He squeezes and caresses his ass cheeks, then slowly spreads them apart to reveal his hole. “Want your cock,” he whines, the anticipation making him crazy with desire.

The slap to his ass shocks him. “You’ll get my cock when I give it to you.” Soft, gentle fingers run across his ass, barely touching, sending goosebumps all over his body. “Hold yourself open for me again.” Mickey spreads his cheeks again, Clay rubbing his cock over his hole, the pre-cum wetting him, teasing him. He moans and rocks back, wanting that massive dick inside of him. 

Clay chuckles, “Needy little one, aren’t you? You want me to seed you, don’t you?”

“Fuck yes,” he moans. His dick is so hard it’s almost painful.

Clay uses his finger to spread the pre-cum over Mickey’s hole, then his warm tongue laps and circles, before trying to wiggle inside. The redhead is moaning loudly as he licks at him over and over again. “You taste so good, Aleksandr. Best ass I ever ate. Now off the bed and on your knees.”

Mickey promptly does as he’s told. Clay is still in his clothes while Mickey kneels naked before him. Only the redhead’s cock is out, and it’s as glorious as he imagined. Long, maybe nine inches or more, thick, and curves slightly to the left. Clay slides his jeans and boxers a little lower to release his balls; they hang large and heavy. Mickey’s tongue darts out as he eyes the object of his desire. 

“I love these full, pouty lips,” Clay says, rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip then pulling it down until it pops back into place. “You’ve been so good, would you like a taste?”

Mickey hums his approval and nods his head. He takes the base of Clay’s cock in his hand and rubs the tip across his lips, teasing the redhead who watches him with a heated stare. He delicately circles the tip of his tongue around the head, then licks into the slit, collecting the pre-cum, eyes closing in satisfaction. Jerking Clay’s shaft slow and firm, he takes one ball into his mouth and rolls it gently before repeating the action with the other. He licks up Clay’s cock from base to tip, from underneath and then from each side, before swallowing him down in one swift motion causing the redhead to moan, “Fuck fuck fuck.”

Mickey gets to work sucking him off, enjoying the way Clay thrusts into his mouth and fists at his hair. When Mickey grasps his own cock, unable to stop himself any longer, Clay pushes him off, growling, “Enough! On the bed, on your stomach.”

They are in a hotel Mickey has never seen before, but he knows why Clay has chosen it; it has a queen size four-poster bed. He sprawls himself out, shamelessly rubbing his cock on the sheets, tingling with excitement. Clay is everything he needs. Looking to the side, he watches the man discard his clothes, the magnificent body on full display; broad shoulders, six pack, deep V leading to the perfect cock, long muscular legs. Clay disappears from sight, then returns with a red silk scarf, tying it around his wrist then securing it to the bed post. Climbing over Mickey, he straddles his hips then strokes up his back before whispering in his ear, “Safe word?”

“Snickers.”

“Really? You like em sweet do ya, Aleksandr?” 

Mickey can hear the amusement in Clay’s voice and chuckles, “Fuck yeah, I do.”

Clay climbs off him and secures his other wrist and then both his legs. He is completely at the man’s mercy, legs spread wide, asshole asking to be fucked. 

Clay resettles himself on top, then grabs Mickey by the hair and pulls his head to one side to expose his neck. The redhead then licks and sucks down his throat, then his back until he arrives at his ass. Mickey knows there is a trail of hickeys, his skin now wet and bruised with the onslaught. 

When he hears the click of the lube bottle opening, he thrusts down into the mattress then lifts his ass up. His ass is smacked, followed by a stern, “Patience.” He knows Clay is sitting between his legs, now running hands up his calves, then hamstrings, then kneading into his ass. When his ass cheeks are separated and a lubed finger pushes inside him, a breathy ‘fuck’ falls from his mouth.

Clay finger fucks him so good, finding his prostate and lavishing attention on it. Adding another finger, then another as he kisses, licks and bites his flesh. He could cum untouched just from this, and he pants into the mattress as he battles for control.

When Clay removes his fingers, he lays himself over Mickey, cock sliding between his crack and breath hot on his neck. “Fuck you smell good. Will you give me your lips to taste?”

Mickey hesitates, “I don’t normally kiss.”

“You want my cock, don’t you?” Clay says, rolling his hips, causing his dick to slide up and down over his hole. 

Mickey wants his cock and his lips, so he turns his head, “Want you to fuck your tongue into my mouth while your cock fucks deep into my ass.”

“Damn that’s so fucking hot.”

Clay sits up and Mickey feels the redhead line up his cock, he relaxes his ass and that massive cock pushes in. He cries out in pleasure as Clay sinks deep inside him, then rests with his chest flush to his back. They are both still, breathing fast as they adjust to the sensation. Then Clay licks across his mouth. Mickey wants it, so he opens his mouth and licks back, their tongues swirling together. 

Clay thrusts into him, slow at first while he fucks his tongue into his mouth. Mickey sucks on it, moaning at the feeling of being filled up everywhere. Soon the redhead is pounding into him hard and fast. He’s pushing back to meet each thrust and pulling on the restraints as he yearns for release.

Clay pulls out of him, slapping his ass hard, “Behave Aleksandr. You’re fucking mine tonight and you’ll cum when I say you can cum.”

Mickey feels Clay get off the bed and then his legs are untied, then one arm, then the other. His arms ache from being held in place, but he doesn’t have time to think about it as he is manhandled up to his feet. Mickey’s legs are shaking, his body slick with sweat. Clay sucks on each of his nipples then ties both wrists together, securing him to a bedpost, arms stretched above his head. He wonders if his legs will support him. 

“Oh Aleksandr, look at your cock, wet and hard, and desperate for attention. If you promise not to cum, I’ll put it in my pretty mouth. Would you like that?”

“Fuck yeah, wrap those pink lips around it.”

Clay lowers down to his knees and nuzzles his face against his cock, lips brushing across the tip. Mickey’s head leans onto his arm, eyes rolling shut on the verge of cumming.

“Aleksandr, I haven’t finished with you yet,” Clay squeezes the base of his cock and Mickey slowly eases back from the edge.

Clay resumes, taking him in his mouth and sliding down so slowly it’s fucking torture. The warmth and the wetness have his vision blurring as Clay deep throats him over and over again. The redhead sucks him so hard he feels like Clay will milk the cum out of his dick. “Fuck, fuck, that’s good,” he moans. The moment Clay pulls off his cock, two fingers sink into his ass, curling to rub and stroke over his prostrate. Clay watches him with hooded eyes as he awkwardly tries to fuck back onto his fingers, legs shaking, growing weaker by the second. 

“You wish you could touch me, Aleksandr?” Clay asks, removing his fingers and moving to stand behind him.

“Would put my mouth and hands and cock all over you,” he replies as Clay pulls his hips back so he’s half bent over.

“Would you cum in my mouth? On my face? In my ass?” Clay teases.

Clay spreads him and thrusts back inside him, their hips slapping together hard. He cries out, it feels so fucking good. He can’t get any words out, only moans, Clay’s dirty talk sending him crazy. 

“Would you cum all over my cock, then lick it up? Kiss me with it still on your tongue? Let me taste it too?”

Clay is pounding him so hard the room tilts and he thinks he might pass out. He can’t hold on any longer, he’s going to cum untouched and it blows his mind. “Fill me up. Fuckin’ seed me,” he moans.

Clay grabs him by the hair and pulls his head back, “Fucking beautiful.” Mickey feels Clay explode inside of him, hot cum flooding his body, his hips being held firm by the redhead as he shudders through his orgasm. Mickey let’s go, cum shooting from his cock in glorious spurts, the pleasure spreading through his body fast and holding long. It’s perfect.

Clay unties him and rubs his wrists where the ties have left red marks. Then the redhead pulls him onto the bed, where they lay sprawled, exhausted and sated. After ten minutes, he thinks he has the energy to get up, shower and leave. Does he want to see Clay again? No. He doesn’t do repeats. He doesn’t normally kiss. He already broke one rule for this ginger. Mickey hauls his ass up and gets out of the bed. Just as he’s about to leave…

“Mickey, where are you going? That was fun but I wanna cuddle now,” Ian says, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to bed.

“You’ve turned into a biggest fuckin’ sap since we got married,” he says, sinking down into Ian’s waiting arms. “Do we have time? How long do we have the room for?”

“Ahh, all night. You think this looks like a pay by the hour room? I did double shifts to pay for this.”

“It is nice,” he muses, taking in the room for the first time. “Did you have fun?” he asks.

“I did, but did you? It was your fantasy, Mick. You seemed to enjoy it. Came like a motherfucker. Untouched too.”

“It was fuckin’ hot. That dirty talk, damn Gallagher.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Ian says, kissing him deeply, tongue sliding in to touch his own.

“It’s your turn next time. You decided yet?” he asks.

“You’re gonna laugh at this one.”

“Spit it out, Gallagher. It can’t be any weirder than the shit we’ve already done.”

“Okay. I want to be a straight innocent college boy and you seduce me.”

“Seduce you, huh? Are you asking me to fuck you, Ian?” he says, tweaking Ian’s nipple.

Ian laughs, then grabs a handful of Mickey’s ass and pulls him on top. “Maybe. Will you?”

“So let me get this straight. The scenario is, I hit on you at some college campus—you’re a bottom virgin and I pop your cherry and turn you gay? This is gonna turn you on?”

“A-ha,” Ian replies, cheeks blushing.

“You want your shit-talking bitch-slapping piece of Southside trash, don’t you?”

“You got a problem with that?”

“Nah I ain’t got a problem with that. I’ll fuck you good and hard.” Mickey settles at Ian’s side again, one leg thrown over Ian’s hips and one hand stroking through his chest hair. “Where the fuck did you get Clay from? Sounds like a Northside hipster douche.”

Mickey knows the exact expression Ian has on his face when he replies, “Dumbass, it’s my middle name—Clayton. You can talk, Aleksandr! Were you going for a Russian mafia feel? Couldn’t you have shortened it and gone with Alex?”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.” Mickey lifts up, cups Ian’s jaw and kisses him slow and sweet. “Put your ring back on your left hand,” he says, doing that to his own ring as he speaks.

“Did you remember to pick up some milk today?” Ian asks, swapping his ring back too.

“Course I did. Don’t forget we’ve got Liam’s school concert tomorrow night,” he says, as Ian pulls him in tight.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Ian presses his lips to Mickey’s temple, then goes quiet for a while. “Mick?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we could adopt Liam?”

Mickey props himself up onto one elbow to look at his ginger husband. “Would that make you happy?”

“I think it would. But what bout you?”

“You’re a Gallagher, Liam’s a Gallagher, I’m a Gallagher. Why the fuck not? Let’s do it!”

“You fucking serious?” Ian asks, smile erupting across his face.

“Yeah, I’m fuckin’ serious.”

Ian jumps on top of him, smothering him in kisses. “You wanna go again?”

“Only if you make love to me this time,” he says, cocking one eyebrow.

“Who’s a fucking sap now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a comment and don't forget to Kudos if you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> For those of you reading my current WIP - 'LOVE WILL GUIDE US HOME' - chapter 10 will be Monday or Tuesday. I have a lot of work this week! The chapter is looking quite long and it won't work if I split it up into two - so sorry for the delay. If you are not reading it - please consider checking it out! 
> 
> Take care!  
> Rachael x  
> Twitter @dancelovermk


End file.
